All We Knew
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: Very AU. JR and Cara share a nameless night of passion. Was it fate they met - or simple premeditation? A smutty/angsty one shot.


**All We Knew**

_****A JR and Cara (AU) story heavily inspired by the song "All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You" by Heart. (Thanks to angelsinstead for the suggestion) This was written as a one shot for a challenge but I will be happy to continue it if I get some reviews asking me to do so!*****_

**Prologue**  
_**Chicago  
2009**_

"What's your name?" He asked as she grasped his hand and led him into the motel room. She looked at him with wide doe eyes and shrugged.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

"Kind of, yeah," the stranger replied. He had gorgeous hazel eyes and a head full of thick sandy-brown hair. He was a beautiful specimen of man if she had ever seen one.

"Are you sure it matters?" She asked coyly as she let go of his hand and reached for the hem of her pink top. She quickly slid it above her head and let the blouse flutter from her fingers to the floor in a puddle. She watched his eyes darken with desire as he could now see that she was sans bra. Her dusky nipples were perfect. In fact, her whole body was amazing. She watched him licking his lips.

He smirked. "Come to think of it, it doesn't matter in the least." He then closed the distance between them and ran a hand through her long, wet locks of hair. They both had been caught in the rain, somehow jockeying for the same taxi. When she'd propositioned him, he didn't say "no". In fact he was very much into the idea. He had just gotten out of a really bad marriage and wanted to have a little fun with a very sexy stranger.

He reached out and thumbed her erect nipples. She shivered noticeably and leaned into his touch as he pressed his lips to her collarbone. She mewled as he sucked hard and she felt herself getting wet immediately. It was like he knew - like he knew exactly what parts of her body were the most sensitive. He was an expert at seducing women, no doubt. However he was the one about to be seduced.

"You're way too dressed," she said as she pushed him away from her suddenly. His eyes widened as she shoved him back onto the bed. He was not used to relinquishing control in any area of his life, let alone the bedroom. That much was obvious. He landed on the mattress and she immediately went for the buckle on his denim jeans. He smiled at her as she quickly undid his belt and slid down his zipper. She found him hard already and she smiled back at him this time. He was exceptionally handsome and tonight he was going to give her everything she had ever wanted.

He lifted his ass off the bed and kicked off his pants and boxers. They landed somewhere in the general vicinity of her top. She then pressed her jean-clad lower body to his erection and rubbed herself against him. He growled and demanded she get onto the bed with him. She obliged and he stroked her nipples with one lazy hand while the other snaked to the clasp on her pants. He pried the button loose expertly and she arched as he yanked them down along with her teeny-tiny black thong. He threw her clothes aside and then leaned over and captured her right nipple between his teeth, giving it a firm tug. She moaned and her body betrayed her. She felt warm liquid pooling in her lower regions. His hand found her pussy lips and he sluiced his fingers deep inside of her.

"Wet," he murmured. "So wet." _And not from the rain,_ they both silently acknowledged. She rocked against his nimble, calloused fingers as he thrust them in and out of her tight heat.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed as his ministrations picked up in speed. "Ohmigod!"

"Cum now," he commanded her. She nodded and felt herself come undone. Her body tremored and her legs trembled wildly. He withdrew his fingers from her. They were slick with her juices and she couldn't help but watch in awe as he brought the digits to his lips and sucked on them greedily. When he noticed her watching, he leaned over and pressed his thumb to her plump lips. She latched onto it and tasted herself. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to be this kinky. Everyone saw her as an "uptight broad", including the one she loved most. She licked and nibbled on his thumb as she snaked her hand downwards and fondled his dick. The tip was already moist with pre-cum.

She was ready to have him inside of her; she was aching for it actually but as she began to straddle him, he shook his head. "Not yet," he said huskily. "You got off. I need too as well."

She knew exactly what he meant and she moved lower so she was now straddling his calves. She looked up at him as she slowly kissed his tip and then jutted out her tongue to lick the sensitive purpled vein running under his shaft. He jolted up on the bed as she took him centimeter by centimeter into her mouth until his enormous girth was bumping the back of her throat. His hands fisted in her mussed hair. He wrapped the long dark strands around his fingers and jerked on them, urging her silently to let him erupt in her mouth, urging her to swallow every last drop of his seed. She looked up at him again and nodded. He felt his body thrum with passion and desire as he came with a gush inside of her mouth. Bless her, she swallowed it all and licked her lips like it was the tastiest treat.

"Now, it's time," she said as she pulled back slightly. "I need you inside me. Right now. I can't wait much longer."

"You needy thing," he said with a wide smirk. "Give me a minute. That blow job was intense and I need to ... regroup."

"What will help you do that fastest?" She asked. "What about watching me play with myself?"

His eyes were definitely smoky now and he nodded. "That should do it. I love to see a beautiful woman who's comfortable with her own body." She rolled off of him and dropped back onto the mattress. He lifted himself up onto his elbow to watch her. Her tiny fingers found her nipples and she began to massage them, pressing them together. He licked his lips again as she kneaded her breasts and then moved her hand lower down her taut abdomen. She stroked the dark, damp curls between her thighs and then with her left hand parted her pussy lips. She buried a finger inside her hot channel and began to rock against her own hand. He watched with lascivious desire in his eyes as she played with her clit. She watched him as she continued to plunder her secret places.

"Is this helping you 'regroup'?" She asked.

"Hell yeah. But keep doing it a bit longer because it's pretty damn hot."

She smiled and watched his impossibly handsome, chiseled-granite face. He was flawless from his head to his toes. He was just the kind of man she had always been attracted to. He was a bit of a Greek god actually and she appreciated that. This would have been so much more difficult for her if she wasn't attracted to him. But she was, and it would actually be hard to walk away from him in the morning.

She pleasured herself still more until she was literally aching with need. She came with a loud cry. She buried her screams in his chest, her mouth pressing against his nipples. She nibbled one and he groaned before he was lifting himself up onto his hands. He came to hover above her and she smiled in spite of herself, her bee-stung lips parting in a grin. He crashed down atop her and his dick buried inside her slick heat. He pumped his hips against her and she responded in kind. Her legs spread still wider and she wrapped them around his waist as he thrust into her. She moved off the bed every time to meet his every touch...

XoXoXo

They ended up coupling all night long. Sleep didn't come until the wee hours of the morning. Finally exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Dawn came all too soon though and she climbed out of bed, determined to go before he could stop her or ask any questions. She quickly grabbed her clothes and yanked them on in a hurry. She then ran for the door and started to quietly ease it open when she thought better of it. The least she could do was leave him a note though she had no idea what it would say. _"Thanks for the screw"_ didn't seem quite appropriate.

She sighed and shut the door. She moved stealthfully to the dresser and fished around until her fingers closed around a pen and a pad of monogrammed paper. She quickly scrawled a note and read it over to herself.

_I don't know your name and you don't know mine but I want you to know that last night was incredibly satisfying and amazing beyond what I ever could have dreamed. I enjoyed every moment of it. I am just sorry that it couldn't last longer. But that said; please don't try to find me. This was just a one-time thing. Though you can be sure that I will always hold onto a piece of you in my memory._

Sincerely yours...

She quickly folded up the paper and capping the pen, put it aside. She then placed the note on her rumpled pillow. She started for the door but once again stopped. For some reason it occurred to her that they hadn't even kissed once. Not once had she felt his lips covering hers or his tongue inside her mouth. She sighed and moved back over to him. She needed to feel his lips on hers for some reason. She quickly, ever so softly kissed him. He stirred but didn't awaken.

She quickly retreated then, sure she would never see him again but also knowing she carried a part of him with her.

XoXoXo

_**Pine Valley  
2013**_

"Jayden Pierce Hayward, you come back here," Cara Castillo-Hayward called as she chased her young son down Main Street. He was such a little scamp, always getting into trouble. She wondered often if he got that from his biological father ...

She shook her head as she sprinted down the street after her son. She could hear him giggling as he started to dash across the street where his favorite toy store was located. She screamed as he began to dart right into traffic and she picked up her pace. Right as Jayden was about to be crushed underneath the tires of an oncoming Chevy, a man stepped out of a store and spotting him, grabbed the little boy and pulled him back to the safety of the sidewalk.

Tears burned Cara's eyes as she ran to them. She started to chastise her son but the words died on her lips when she saw who she was looking at. The man from that night in the motel, the man who had touched some part of her she had always thought was dormant. Jayden's true father...

Cara shifted nervously from foot to foot as he turned his gaze on her. "Ohmigod..." was all he said for a moment. He looked then closely at the little boy standing between them.

"He has my eyes," the man finally said. "Dammit, he has my eyes. Is he -"

Cara looked away as tears ran down her face. She wanted so much to admit everything but just then she spotted her husband hurrying over to them. David immediately jostled between them. "JR, what the hell are you doing hanging around my wife and son? Why is Cara crying?"

Cara looked at the man she now knew as JR. Her expression silently pleaded for him not to say anything. JR rolled his eyes. "I didn't even know they were your wife and son," he said. "I had no idea at all..."


End file.
